Desconcierto
by Melissandrea
Summary: -Maldición- suspiró recobrando el aliento, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar mientras atraía el rostro de su novia hacia él. La envolvió en un abrazo mientras devoraba nuevamente su boca - Maldita sea, Hinata… ADVERTENCIA: M, OOC (un poquito) SASUHINA, si no gusta no lea.


**ADVERTENCIA: Aunque aparezca en la descripción, reitero que ésta historia es para mayores de 18 años, ya que contiene escenas explícitas.**

 **Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto, sólo la historia es original mía inspirada en un audio.**

 **PROHIBIDA SU DIFUSIÓN SIN CONSULTAR PRIMERO. Todos los derechos reservados.**

El atardecer se había presentado hacía ya un par de horas, tenía el departamento en el mejor estado posible, no tenía nada más que hacer los deberes de ama de casa, pues ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola durante mucho tiempo.

La brisa venidera desde la ciudad se colaba por las cortinas del ventanal en donde se encontraba el balcón. Ella caminó frotando sus brazos mientras se situaba frente a la ventana cerrada.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sasuke se encontraba en constantes viajes por su empresa, después de que la corporación de su familia quedara destruida y de perder el único apoyo para ello, que era su hermano Itachi, Sasuke se concentró de lleno en sacar adelante lo que le pertenecía.

Antes de estar juntos y decidir emprender una vida de pareja ella sabía las consecuencias que le traería el estar con el pelinegro. Constante sensación de soledad, era lo principal pero no podía hacer nada contra ello y no lo quería ya que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y juró por todo apoyarlo en lo que fuera y si era necesario soportar meses sin estar a su lado para que al fin el pudiera tener lo que más había deseado, valía la pena. Lo valía para poder ver al fin aquella sonrisa sincera que hacía años no había vuelto a ver.

Se quedó observando a través del cristal la ciudad en su estado nocturno, pasaban las 7 de la tarde y las luces de los edificios ya se encontraban adornando el paisaje. Se hallaba un tanto cansada tras haber limpiado a fondo el gran departamento y para ser sincera, no se encontraba con ánimos de salir esa noche con sus amigas.

Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina en donde se encontraba su teléfono celular y marcó a Sakura.

-Qué tal Hina-chan- respondió la peli rosa por el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches Sakura-san- sonrió melancólica, lamentaba el hecho de no participar en la noche que a su amiga Sakura le tocaba organizar.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te oyes extraña.

-De hecho Sakura-san, creo que no podré asistir hoy a la reunión.

-Por dios Hinata, no es una reunión, es una fiesta. Suenas como anciana- carcajeó la chica de la otra línea- espera, ¿cómo que no vendrás?- preguntó preocupada y extrañada.

-Me encuentro un poco indispuesta y la verdad sólo quiero recostarme por esta vez.

-Hinata, sabes que a él no le gustaría que te quedaras sola encerrada ahí.

-No es eso Sakura-san, de verdad me encuentro cansada, he estado limpiando todo el día y creo que me pasé un poco pero prometo compensarte para la próxima vez.

Sakura guardó silencio, quería creerle pero dese hace un par de días notó que su amiga se encontraba más melancólica de lo normal. Todo era culpa de Sasuke, estuvo enamorada años de él pero siempre supo que si intentaba tener algo serio con el fantasma Uchiha acabaría con desdicha, ella más que nadie sabía que no podía vivir sin un poco de calor que la aliviase. Por eso cuando aceptó los sentimientos de su eterno amigo Naruto, descubrió que había hecho lo correcto, no podía tener ni una queja sobre su relación con el rubio, había resultado ser amable, cariñoso, respetuoso y muy apasionado, dejando de lado la inmadurez para comportarse como todo un hombre y, lo mejor de todo, es que siempre estaba dispuesto a entregarle algo de cariño.

No podía hacer más por Hinata, le había advertido cuando descubrió que su mejor amiga sentía algo por el mismo hombre que ella.

-Muy bien Hinata, te creeré- Hinata cerró los ojos aliviada mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el balcón.- Pero mañana iremos a verte un rato, me gustaría compartir unas cosillas contigo, Ino está tratando de convencerme para inscribirme a un club para arreglos florares y sé que a ti te gustan esas cosas.

-Parece divertido- contestó la ojiperla- estaría encantada de recibirlas, tendré té de frutos rojos.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana y Hinata- la nombrada miró hacia el cielo- sube esos ánimos, querida.

Hinata sonrió tras colgar el teléfono.

Miro el interior de su hogar y suspiró, no tenía ganas de nada por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que empezara su programa favorito por lo que decidió avanzar en la novela que había adquirido hace unos días.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volteó el rostro hacia la puerta, estaba todo muy oscuro, sintió el libro sobre su vientre y miró el reloj que marcaba las 9.30 de la noche. Al parecer se había quedado dormida y sentía un leve dolor de cabeza.

De pronto la puerta de entrada se escuchó, con extrañeza se puso de pie y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la entrada.

De pie frente a ella se encontraba una sombra, un hombre alto y fornido, de espalda ancha y cabello algo largo.

Quiso decir su nombre pero su voz no salió. Con el corazón estrecho observó los oscuros ojos que la miraban.

-Hola nena… ¿Me extrañaste?- su ronca voz resonó armoniosa con el silencio del lugar, bajita, sutil, pero tan varonil como la recordaba. ¿Qué si lo extrañó? Asintió frenética e inmovilizada en su lugar, como una tonta.

La sonrisa ladina en los labios masculinos no se ausentó en él.

-¿Lo hiciste? Yo también.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, un leve gemido de conformidad salió de sus labios.

-Siento haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo, sabes, he estado un poco ocupado- dijo en susurros estrechando la cintura de la peli azul- bueno aún sigo estándolo, pero vine a verte.

El abrazo se intensificó aún más mientras Hinata sentía su corazón tratando de escapar de su pecho. La nariz del pelinegro se aventuró por la piel de su rostro hacia su cuello de una manera sutil pero peligrosa y un profundo suspiro le erizó la piel.

-Te he extrañado mucho- admitió el moreno en un hilo de voz, tan suave pero a la vez profunda. Sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba por su espalda hasta llegar a su rostro, mientras la miraba con unos ojos más negros y profundos que nunca, como un depredador. Hinata suspiró.

-Lo siento…- sentenció en susurros mientras unía su boca con la de ella. Un beso extenso, húmedo, lleno de sensaciones que electrificaban su cuerpo por completo. Podía escuchar la respiración de él, sus suspiros, el sonido de sus bocas danzando, su saliva mezclándose inevitable.

Se sentía sonrojada, y los suspiros de Sasuke la hacían acalorarse aún más. Nunca lo había escuchado y sentido tan ansioso, tan… placentero. Trataba de articular alguna palabra pero no podía, simplemente estaba muda y poco a poco entregándose a los brazos de su caballero oscuro.

Más suspiros de Sasuke, arrasando con su cordura de manera cruel.

-Sigues siendo malditamente sexy- susurró gimiendo entre besos el pelinegro, sorprendiéndola por lo dicho. Sasuke no era tan comunicativo en el momento caliente, menos diciéndole algo como eso.

La lengua masculina se aventuró feroz por la cueva de su boca, recorriéndola haciendo que sus bocas se abrieran cada vez más. El sonido de sus besos llegaba a sus oídos dejándole una sensación molesta en el vientre, una bola caliente creciendo en sus entrañas.

-He esperado tanto para poder besarte otra vez…- susurró de nuevo, despegando sus labios de los de ella dejando un hilo de saliva que los mantenía en contacto. Sasuke pasó su lengua lentamente por sobre los labios de Hinata haciendo que ésta abriera su boca tras un suspiro. No podía creer la velocidad que había adquirido su corazón. El beso nuevamente se intensificó mientras el pelinegro gemía gustoso perdiendo sus manos en la figura de su chica.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-suspiró- ¿aún te pones húmeda cuando te toco?

Hinata trató de replicar, nuevamente su voz no existía. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente poniendo la piel de la chica ardiendo, sintiendo cómo se derretía entre las piernas.

-Puedo apostar a que sí…- sentenció seguro.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo apretando con cada paso todo lo que encontraba en su camino, todo entre suspiros, los únicos que se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

-… tan malditamente sexy…- susurró pasando la mano por su trasero, agarrando de lleno la carne haciéndose paso a su centro caliente- ¿Quieres que me coma ese coño?

La pregunta en susurros descolocó a la ojiperla, nunca lo había oído tan vulgar, tan obsceno. Pero lo que más le perturbó fue lo caliente que se puso tras oírlo. Sasuke sonrió sensual mientras la guiaba hacia la habitación, apretando su cuerpo y frotando su sexo contra su vientre. La situó sobre el colchón y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Saquemos esos pantalones…- el tono de su voz cada vez hacía que su piel ardiera aún más, el plan en susurros la tenía a mil por hora y el río entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más presente.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban suaves sobre su blanca piel mientras, a su paso, empujaba los molestos pantalones. Hinata instintivamente levantó las piernas para hacérselo más fácil.

-Buena chica –suspiró.

El pelinegro se incorporó sobre las piernas de la peliazul, acariciando a su paso el interior de sus muslos, presionando sus dedos mientras se acercaba al centro de ella. Hinata levantó las caderas para que Sasuke pudiera retirar fácilmente sus bragas, pero éste la torturó deslizándolas lentamente mientras posicionaba sus labios en la parte de sus oblicuos, rozando su boca contra su piel, mordiendo su hueso.

-Que hermosa eres…- susurró mirando su intimidad con deseo, lujuria y hambre. Acercó su rostro entre sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus pliegues, oliendo, besando, lamiendo sin piedad-Maldición… -suspiró restregando su aliento en la carne palpitante de ella- Dios…- lamió en toda su extensión, mordiendo el botón que permanecía imponente- Sabes endemoniadamente bien, extrañaba saborearte, comerte entera, hundirme en ti…- dijo entre gemidos de satisfacción y los infaltables suspiros.

-¿Te gusta, nena?- Hinata se incorporó con la poca cordura que le quedaba y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza asintió- A mí también- sonrió mientras volvía a su sitio. Hinata no quitaba su mirada de la parte inferior de su cuerpo siendo invadida por aquél hombre, rudo y sensual que, hablando figuradamente, se estaba comiendo su interior.

-Oh…. Tan mojada, justo como me gusta- podía sentir la curva que hacia la boca de él tras sonreír mientras mantenía pegada a su carne el rostro. Lo que la dejaba entre la vida y la muerte era el aliento tras cada suspiro y gemido de degustación que le entregaba su novio- ¿Me necesitas dentro ya? –Hinata asintió inquieta, moviendo las caderas aferrándose a su autocontrol- ¿De verdad?-La peli azul se echó hacia atrás ocultando su rostro bajo ambos brazos, desesperada.

\- Yo también…- Sasuke se incorporó y se acomodó sobre ella- Quiero sentir ese coño…

De un solo movimiento, el miembro de Sasuke se deslizó dentro de la peli azul, abriéndose paso por entre sus paredes húmedas.

-Maldita sea, Hinata...- lloriqueó gimiendo- maldita sea, estás tan estrecha….

El moreno danzaba sobre ella mientras su miembro era succionado por su centro de manera tortuosa.

-Oh si…-gimió acomodando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello de Hinata- Es lo que he estado esperando…- gimió nuevamente, mordiendo la piel sensible de ella tras un vaivén sensual - ¿Te gusta?

Oh sí, claro que le gustaba… oh maldición, le encantaba.

-¿Te gusta sentirme dentro? – Sasuke se incorporó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mezclando sus alientos, sin dejar de penetrarla lenta y deliciosa. Hinata enterró sus uñas en el costado de él. Sasuke sonrió- Si, nena… - Sin dejar de moverse sobre y dentro de ella, el peli negro deslizó una mano por entre sus pechos, hacia su ombligo llegando lentamente a su destino, presionando el botón hinchado de la chica. El choque entre sus pelvis se hizo más ruidoso y el sonido de su carne siento frotada por el miembro de él la hacían sentir aún más sucia y eso le encantaba.

-Maldición, Hinata…- tras cada maldición por parte del ojinegro, un suspiro de agonía lo acompañaba- Qué mojada estás… - sacó su pene de su interior para embestir de un solo movimiento con su mano, sacándola rápidamente y volviendo a meter su pedazo palpitante. Llevó su mano empapada en los jugos de su amante a su boca, lamiendo lascivamente sus dedos haciendo sonidos de aprobación.

-Se estrecha cada vez más… - gimió volviendo a envestir más rudo dentro de ella- Muy bien, nena.

Hinata no sabía dónde poner sus manos, estaba más inquieta que nunca, desesperada por satisfacer lo más que podía su cuerpo. En su delirio, puso ambas manos en cada pecho y comenzó a masajearse.

-Oh si, toca tus pechos, apriétalos por mi- Hinata obedecía los caprichos de quien la estaba llevando a las estrellas, masajeaba y apretaba sus pechos, deformándolos mientras el pelinegro la devoraba con los ojos, gimiendo y adentrándose más en ella- …eso es, oh maldición.

De un momento a otro la boca de Sasuke envolvía uno de los pechos de Hinata, saboreando, lamiendo, chupando desde la punta hacia los alrededores.

-Amo chupar tus tetas – succionó fuertemente- amo cuando tus pezones se ponen duros para mí.

La vulgaridad y el deseo con que le hablaba la hacían enloquecer, podía sentir cómo se le revolvía el estómago y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas.

-¿Te gusta?

Diablos, sí que le gustaba.

-¿Sí?

Sasuke tomó nuevamente el enrojecido pezón entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza, Hinata curvó su espalda exageradamente y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para morder el final del monte.

-Muy bien, nena… quiero que te pongas sobre mí- el ojinegro la tomó entre sus brazos y, alzándola, la posicionó sobre su miembro rozando los genitales calientes entre sí- Sí, nena, sabes cómo me gusta que estés sobre mí.

Hinata tomó el control de la situación colocando la punta del miembro sobre su botón palpitante, dando pequeños golpes a éste mientras apretaba sus pechos con la mano libre.

-Oh, maldición… Oh, sí…- Sasuke jadeaba con su cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a los muslos de Hinata y empujando sus caderas con el fin de meter de una vez por todas su miembro dentro de ella - Que mala chica- la observó poseída por el deseo, Hinata estaba en otro mundo esperando su liberación- ¿Te gusta cogerme cierto?

De un solo golpe metió su miembro entre las paredes vaginales de ella, afirmando el gran trasero, apretándolo y así ejercer más presión entre ellos.

-Dime cuánto extrañaste que te la meta- le susurró entre dientes, empujando aumentando la velocidad haciendo que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando inundara la habitación y deleitara sus oídos. Sonrió entre dientes en cuanto vio que Hinata no estaba en condiciones de responder- Sé que lo extrañaste- suspiró gimiendo.

-Extrañaba metértela…- su voz grave tocaba el fondo en el lívido de la ojiperla haciendo que le faltara el aire- estás tan mojada para mi…

Hinata se inclinó hacia su rostro para alcanzar sus labios. Otro húmedo, sensual y caliente beso le robó el aliento. Sasuke subió su mano hacia su cabeza y enrolló los dedos en la larga cabellera de ella.

-Dime, ¿quién es tu dueño?- exigió entre dientes mientras apretaba el cabello de la peli azul. Hinata articuló la respuesta pero no escuchó nada provenir de su boca- más fuerte, ¿quién es tu dueño?

Hinata mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de él que lanzaban llamas, miraban mucho más que solo sus ojos, podía ver su alma, su interior por completo.

-Así es, Hinata, yo lo soy- sentenció llevando su boca hacia su oreja- Siempre seré tu dueño- mordió el lóbulo de ésta haciéndola suspirar y gemir- Maldición…- la besó ferozmente entre maldiciones dichas con dificultad. Sasuke se separó de ella y miró hacia abajo, la perfecta escena en donde su carne desaparecía dentro de ella- Qué vista tan genial, me encanta ver cómo mi pene entra en ti- susurró lamiéndose los labios- y amo ver ese coño tan mojado… oh- agregó gimiendo-tan mojado por mí, tan mojado para mí.

Las envestidas del pelinegro cada vez conseguían más impulso haciendo que Hinata cabalgara sobre su miembro de forma salvaje.

-Oh si, salta sobre mi…- el miembro de Sasuke palpitaba y se hinchaba con cada salto sobre él- Oh si, maldición… Me vengo- sentencio frunciendo el ceño- Maldición me vengo- un gemido ensordecedor salió de la boca del pelinegro mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella, calentando sus entrañas tras el rastro del chorro de semen abandonando su interior.

-Maldición- suspiró recobrando el aliento, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar mientras atraía el rostro de su novia hacia él. La envolvió en un abrazo mientras devoraba nuevamente su boca - Maldita sea, Hinata…

Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…

-¡Hinata!

Sonrojada y confundida, Hinata abrió de golpe sus ojos enfrentándose a un Sasuke extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

La chica no terminaba de asimilar la situación… ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? Su pulso estaba por encima de lo normal y su respiración notablemente agitada. No podía dejar de jadear y su cuerpo sentía terriblemente la brisa que entraba desde la puerta, haciendo que sus pechos reaccionaran aún más.

-Hinata tranquilízate- Sasuke alzó su mano para atraerla hacia él, pero se quedó estupefacto en cuanto, con tan solo un roce de su mano en el cuello de ella, Hinata dejó escapar un sonoro y exagerado gemido de placer. El pelinegro se quedó de piedra mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color cada vez más rojo y veía a su novia retorcerse de placer, gimiendo, teniendo el orgasmo de su vida.

-Qué mier…- No podía imaginar que había hecho para que su novia quedase postrada en la cama, con los ojos desorbitados, llenos de lágrimas, temblando y con su entrepierna completamente empapada.

 **Buenos días lectores! Soy nueva en fanfiction, bueno, para publicar historias porque tengo cuenta hace mucho pero solo me dedicaba a subir mis historias a facebook. Decidí lanzarme para ver cómo me va partiendo por este oneshot de esta pareja que me fascina Sasuke y Hinata. Se que no es convencional pero en la imaginación no hay límites. No discrimino los disparates de la mente de cada uno por lo tanto, agradecería evitar comentarios como "Sasuhina dominara el mundo" o "Sasusaku es el mejor", me gustan ambos, bueno?**

 **En fin, tratenme bien :3**


End file.
